A New World
by Pikminsanity
Summary: :Suddenly the long-awaited morning arrives, and I feel like I am thrust into nothingness. Two seconds later a calm little town appears around me and I know I've landed in Reveria." In becoming a human, Galaxy must learn the ways of Reveria. But when she finds herself in the middle of a crazy adventure, with butterfly at her side, she must save the land she wishes to understand.


**Chapter 1: Introduction and Initiation**

In learning how the universe works, I have forgotten where I have come from. There is much to learn and little time before I am transported to the world they call Reveria. I have no name, as I am the only one of me.

Suddenly the long-awaited morning arrives, and I feel like I am thrust into nothingness. Two seconds later a calm little town appears around me and I know I've landed in Reveria. I run over to the fountain to see my reflection in the water. I take on the appearance of a young girl, perhaps 12 or 13, with short jet-black hair that falls over my face. My eyes are a stunning violet, and there's a star-shaped golden mark on my cheek as a mark of my origin. I smile at myself, shyly, but I find it hard to get used to my new self. I turn around and walk down the street like I know where I'm going, but apparently that doesn't fool anyone because there's a lady on the corner who asks me if I need a place to sleep.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of just got here, and I need a home…" I mumble, as if to myself.

"Oh, of course, of course!" the woman says. "My name's Pam, I'm a landlady. May I offer you the attic room to spend the night?"

"Thank you," I manage nervously. I follow her up the steps outside a house and she unlocks the door and shows me inside. It's a cozy little room. Very home-y feeling. I smile.

"Let me know if you-oh! I didn't get your name...?" Pam says/asks.

Uhh. How do i explain this? The only thing I can think of is to make up a name for myself. Hmm…

FLASHBACK

I turn right where a sign says "CASTELE SQUARE". A girl looks up at me. "Are you lost?" she asks. I nod.

"I just got here… from outside the galaxy." I sigh. "I'm not a regular human; simply taking the form of one. That's the life-form they selected for me. The universe I come from works in weird ways."

But the girl seems to totally get it. "No, no, I came from there too."

"Really?" My face lights up.

"Yeah, since I got here the strangers have been calling me 'the galaxy girl'. I kind of like it." The girl smiles. I smile back.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Um, my name's Galaxy," I say slowly.

"Okay, Galaxy. Well, get yourself all settled in and get yourself a good night's rest." Pam smiles at me while I sit on the side of the bed. I smile back, genuinely, for the first time. I feel like I can trust her.

TWO WEEKS LATER

My eyes pop open. I find myself tangled in a mess of quilt. I pull myself out and get to my feet. Pam appears at the door. "Oh, dear, are you all right?"

I nod without a word. I've always been the mysterious, quiet type, after all.

"Oh! I just remembered," Pam begins. "I heard you went out there and picked a Life for yourself! That's great."

I smile. It was easy to pick my Life. I'd read a few stories about magic and things, so I found it perfect when the selection popped up for Wizard.

"Why don't you go check your mail? Did you get your letter yet? Shouldn't keep the king waiting…"

"Letter from the king…?" I whisper. I head outside and open the mailbox. A letter in a golden envelope falls into my palm, addressed to Galaxy. It still feels weird having a name now. I wonder how my name got to the king, though? Oh well.

"Oh wait," Pam says suddenly. "Did you get your license? I can show you to the Guild Office if you like."

I remain silent, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"It's just over there, see the sign?" Pam points towards the little building. "Take this," she says, pulling a piece of candy from her pocket. I take it, wave goodbye, and take off on my own Life adventure. I'm kind of excited.

30 MINUTES LATER

Wow… look at it! My license for the Life of wizard. I can't believe it. I feel so happy! Then I hear a feminine voice from the middle of the square.

"Just let me go!" the voice yells. "What did I even say?!"

"I dunno… but I think it was insultin'," a man replies.

I glance up. A sparkling white butterfly and two men taking the appearance of ruffians.

"You ain't gettin' away with dat!" the guy says.

"Don't hurt me! I can't be turned into a brooch!"

"Don't tempt us…" the other man says. He looks (and sounds!) a little more serious than the other one. "We know how rare this is to find a talking butterfly! How much Dosh we'll make, bro!" He turns to the other guy.

"Come on… Hey you! Friend! Help me?" The butterfly turns my way.

"Umm…" I mumble. The poor butterfly looks at me full of worry. I feel bad. It feels a little unnatural to just step in and protect someone I've never met. But the two guys seem pretty into selling her. Which sounds so dirty! "Uh, okay," I say. The butterfly looks relieved.

15 MINUTES LATER

Ugh, glad THAT'S over. Those guys took the only thing I had, the piece of candy.

I sigh. Time to get to the castle already.

Interestingly, the butterfly mentioned heading the same way, having forgotten which direction to go.

I enter through the gate, standing straighter. Up the steps. But the Paladins at the door stop me.

"Halt! There is a dress code enforced here. You are underdressed for meeting the king!"

I blush. Okay….? I mumble an apology and head back down the steps.

"What?! That's so unfair!" It's the butterfly again. She seems upset. I head over to see what happened. "They won't let me in 'cause I'm a butterfly!" She looks me over, studies my facial expression. "They didn't let you in either? But you were invited! That's so not fair. Pfft, dress code. Who do they think they are?!"

She pauses for a moment. "Wanna try something sneaky?"

I shrug. "What do I have to do?" I ask quietly.

"Just stand still and I'll land on your collar, just like a bow tie!" the butterfly whispers. I grin.

"Great! Now we're ready, Galaxy," she says softly.

I head up the steps and strut in like I've belonged this entire time. The Paladins seem impressed. I smile and step through the door to the reception hall.

**Author's note**

**Geez, lots of trying to remember stuff in here. Ahh, that's enough for one night, huh?**

**So this is my new fanfic idea. I've already played through the whole entire story once, and I started another one under the name of Galaxy because I was wondering, what if the player came from, like, space or something? So as I rushed to write down the idea, I tried to fill in the gaps with answers about where she came from and why she was in Reveria and whatever. I hope it makes sense. I was gonna throw on the castle cutscene at the end of the chapter there, the one where the king pretty much just tells you about taking up a Life… it's pretty much just a welcome and good luck message from the king. Yeah. **

**Anyway! So tomorrow I'll be busy, so I won't be able to post anything but I will (try to) write something and post it asap. **

**OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS GAME SO MUCH *u***

**ok i'm done! XD**


End file.
